


Fools are Mourned Only by One of Their Own

by TheDefenderoftheFaith



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: :(, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, canonical percieved major character death, dick is in spyral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenderoftheFaith/pseuds/TheDefenderoftheFaith
Summary: Well. It had finally happened. Damian had died and Grayson had taken the opportunity to up and get himself killed. It was a pure miracle it hadn’t happened sooner! Mother had all but told him it would.But Grayson had been a fool. And only a fool would mourn his passing.Damian, for his part, couldn't care less. Truly.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Fools are Mourned Only by One of Their Own

Well. It had finally happened. Damian had died and Grayson had taken the opportunity to up and get himself killed. It was a pure miracle it hadn’t happened sooner! Mother had all but  _ told _ him it would. 

Really, could anyone be surprised that the circus brat who couldn’t stop dancing around and ‘wisecracking’ when he was  _ supposed _ to be in a fight got captured? It happened all the time! Boy Blunder Boy Wonder Damian had seen the reports. How anyone could get captured so many times, Damian didn’t know. 

And he didn’t care. Grayson had been horribly annoying. Always trying to drag Damian off to do something or the other, ‘socialize’, “It’s best for you, Dami!” or go on  _ playdates _ as if he were not born to be the most fearsome weapon and ruler the world had ever seen.

But at the very least he could’ve been afforded a warriors death! Damian could admit that much, correct? Of course. Grayson had been a warrior and should have died as one, but that was not worth shedding tears over. 

This deprivation was simply… unfortunate, and Damian could not bring himself to care especially one way or the other. 

Damian didn’t think anyone of importance actually cared about Grayson’s death, aside from Pennyworth. Drake and Todd continued their lives as if nothing had happened, Gordon proceeded with some modicum of sadness but was largely unaffected. Father… Damian could not understand Father. His own son lay dead in the ground and he retreated to himself but Damian was sure,  _ sure _ that he did not mourn in his heart. 

So, if no one else cared, it made sense that Damian would not either. It was probably even expected! No one would expect the horrid demon-child with blood on his hands and blasphemies on his lips to care about the death of some… dirty blooded gypsie of a circus performer! That would be ridiculous!

“Damian, blood isn’t what’s most import-” Shut up Grayson. The dead have no say. If you wanted to convince me of anything you should have stayed alive. 

Back to the unbearable character of Grayson. He was too loud, he was humiliating, he ate ice cream while in costume and gave Damian chocolate after he said he wanted vanilla, he was friends with a bunch of stupid idiots and tried to make Damian follow rules he didn’t want to like bedtimes and-

“It’s what’s health-”

And Damian hated him, hated his stupid face and smile and his stupid hugs and honestly he was better off dead, really, if the other option was for him to keep disgracing his Father’s serious crusade with his stupid puns and silly flips and singing on patrol-

“You’re too serious all the t-”

It was better that he was dead! The tabloids all said so, they were glad that Father’s gypsie son was gone! 

“You shouldn’t jud-”

Everyone was glad! No one was sad! There were no statues, no congregations, no holidays-

“The import-”

Damian was glad too! Ecstatic! He could not be happier! Grayson, a perpetual pain in his side was gone! He had wanted this even before he knew the man! Finally, Grayson was gone and Damian could be happy!

“I lov-”

Nothing could be better than this! Nothing!

Titus shifted, forcing Damian’s face out of his fur, and licked the tears from Damian’s face.


End file.
